Secrets professionnels
by Arches67
Summary: (traduction) On ne devient pas un escroc exceptionnel en un jour. On a besoin de conseils, et le monde des escrocs de grande classe n'est pas si grand. Alors, que je passe-t-il le jour où Neal rencontre les légendes qui ont réussi le casse du Bellagio ? Situé avant la série. Avec la participation des personnages de Ocean's 11.


On ne devient pas un escroc exceptionnel en un jour. On a besoin de conseils, et le monde des escrocs de grande classe n'est pas si grand. Alors, que je passe-t-il le jour où Neal rencontre les légendes qui ont réussi le casse du Bellagio ? Situé avant la série. Avec la participation des personnages de Ocean's 11.

**Titre original : Trade Secrets**

**Auteur : The Third Marauder**

Mention légale : à moins d'une escroquerie sans égal auprès de USA ou Steven Soderbergh, aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartient.

Cette histoire appartient à The Third Marauder, je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

"Hé, Rus'. Tu veux bien te détendre un peu ?" La bouche de Danny était collée à son oreille. "Tess commence à s'en apercevoir."

Ce n'est pas comme si Rusty avait l'intention de voler quoi que ce soit. Pas à l'exposition de _Tess_. Mais se retrouver dans un musée et ne pas chercher instinctivement où sont les caméras, les entrées et sorties, les oeuvres d'intérêt… c'était un peu comme lui demander de ne pas respirer.

"Désolé," et il le pensait vraiment.

"Je sais," répondit compréhensif son partenaire aux cheveux bruns. "C'est pareil pour moi."

Rusty n'eut pas besoin de demander à Danny de quoi il parlait. Tous les deux connaissaient ce sentiment, cette étincelle d'anticipation quand ils identifiaient une nouvelle cible, la montée d'adrénaline tandis qu'ils commençaient à planifier un nouveau coup.

"C'est juste que," expliqua le blond d'un air triste, "Je n'arrête pas de regarder ce superbe Titien… "

"… celui dans le coin… "

"… à côté de la sortie de secours, ouais."

Tous deux restèrent un instant à admirer le tableau, c'est là que Rusty le vit. Il poussa du coude son partenaire.

"Danny, est-ce que tu vois… "

"… cheveux noirs, yeux bleus… "

Rusty hocha la tête. "Tu penses que… "

"… oh, sans l'ombre d'un doute. "

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à comment gérer la situation. Puis Rusty demanda à contrecoeur.

"Est-ce qu'on devrait… "

"… il va falloir… "

"… mais pas ici… "

"… non, on ne voudrait pas… "

"… bien sûr, Tess n'aime pas les scandales."

Ils firent une pause regardant l'homme discuter avec l'un des mécènes.

"Tu sais," fit Rusty, "il me fait penser à toi en plus jeune."

Danny se tourna vivement vers son partenaire.

Rusty leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Juste une remarque. Il a ton sourire et ton charme. Regarde-le."

Danny obéit. Et il fut impressionné. "D'accord, il est doué. "

"Tu as vu ce vol ? "

"Linus n'aurait pas été plus discret," admit l'escroc aux cheveux bruns. "Tu sais qui c'est ? "

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu. "

"Peux-tu… "

"… j'ai déjà envoyé une photo à Livingston. Nous aurons une identité… "

Le téléphone de Rusty sonna. Le jeune home sourit et ouvrit son téléphone. "Salut, Livingston. T'as reçu… "

"Super. Tu sais qui c'est ? "

Tout à coup, Rusty eut l'air plus qu'impressionné. "Vraiment ? T'es sûr ?"

Des paroles de colère au bout de la ligne, et l'élégant propriétaire de l'hôtel s'excusait. "Bien sûr, pardon, question débile. Merci Livingston."

Il ferma son téléphone, les yeux bleus de Rusty brillaient quand il se tourna vers son partenaire. "Tu ne vas pas le croire."

* * *

Neal rentra tard de la galerie, mais il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier aux premiers pas de la mise en place d'un nouveau coup qui déclenchait une montée d'énergie bien plus puissante que n'importe quel café.

Il jetait la clé sur la commode quand il aperçut la silhouette brune assise sur son lit. Il se tourna pour filer, mais l'ombre parla.

"Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place, Neal." Le ton était calme, amusé, légèrement hautain. Et Neal le reconnut aussitôt, c'était celui que lui-même prenait quand il parlait à un officiel, quand il savait qu'il avait le dessus.

Ce qui le rassura un peu. Il était plus facile de réagir quand il savait à qui il avait à faire. "Je pense que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre," dit-il calmement, et il alluma la lumière. Il reconnut l'homme immédiatement. Grand, bel homme, il était l'escorte de la conservatrice de l'exposition que Neal avait été repérer.

Neal ignora la petite étincelle de peur et resta dans son rôle. Il tendit la main, "George Devore."

L'homme la serra. "Je sais. Nous avons trouvé votre passeport. J'y ai presque cru. Superbe travail de faussaire. "

Bien qu'il ait dû immédiatement nier l'accusation, l'esprit de Neal se fixa sur un autre mot. "Nous ?"

"Ouais," fit une voix depuis la salle de bain. "Désolé. Je voulais venir vous saluer, mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver ceci."

Un homme blond s'avança, son costume flashy ne faisait rien pour cacher qu'il était probablement l'un des plus beaux hommes que Neal n'ait jamais vu. Il tenait dans sa main droite le faux Titien de Neal.

L'homme brun laissa échapper un sifflement en voyant la peinture. "Oh, c'est bon."

"Excellent," corrigea le blond.

"De toute première classe même."

"C'est vous qui l'avez peint ?"

Neal était un peu confus par la tournure des événements. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir comment ça allait finir. Il se rapprocha subrepticement de la porte, mais fut arête par un long soupir du compagnon de la conservatrice.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que ça n'était pas une bonne idée."

"Ca ne ferait que compliquer les choses," expliqua le blond.

"Ecoutez," fit Neal, conscient que la supercherie était terminée. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je déteste vraiment les confrontations violentes."

"Oh, nous le savons, " dit le blond avec un sourire.

"Neal Caffrey a la réputation de ne pas utiliser d'armes."

"Et vous avez de la chance, nous non plus."

"Et pour ce qui est de ce que nous voulons," reprit le brun, d'une voix totalement sincère, "nous voulons juste parler."

"Très bien," répondit Neal sèchement, "mais on m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus."

Les deux hommes, assis sur le lit, se regardèrent depuis se tournèrent en même temps.

"Oh, ça c'est facile."

"Il fallait juste demander."

Le blond tendit la main, "Rusty Ryan."

Le nom lui fit l'effet d'un coup à l'estomac, car si le blond était Rusty Ryan, alors l'homme à sa droite était…

"Daniel Ocean."

Neal tomba lourdement assis.

Rusty regarda son partenaire. "Tu crois que c'était… "

"… un peu trop d'un seul coup… "

"… je sors du vin."

Après un verre, Neal se sentait un peu mieux. Il était assis entre les deux escrocs les plus légendaires que la terre ait connu depuis des années. Ces hommes avaient _prétendument_ réussi le casse du Bellagio, s'étaient fait attraper par Terry Benedict, et s'en étaient sortis vivants. Les leaders de l'équipe qui, selon la rumeur, avaient dupé le Renard de la nuit, le prodige de LeMarc.

"Alors," demanda-t-il enfin, "comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?"

Danny rit, "Tu sais gamin, tu ne peux pas réussir un coup comme Copenhague sans apparaître sur les radars. Cette boîte à musique était un coup extraordinaire, difficile."

Le sourire de Neal bien qu'un peu crispé passa pour réel, car Rusty poursuivait. "Et dans la foulée le Smithsonian ? Remplacer un Fiorentino par une pièce en chocolat ? Osé."

"Ce qui me fait penser," Danny se pencha en avant, "Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"

Neal fut surpris. "Pardon ?"

"Arrête," le brun affichait un sourire contraint, "quand on fait des coups de cette envergure c'est pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Alors, qui est-elle?"

"Ou il," ajouta Rusty.

"Exact. Pas d'idée préconçue."

Neal ne put cacher son sourire. Leur légende n'était pas usurpée. Les meilleurs escrocs étaient ceux qui comprenaient leurs cibles, Danny et Rusty connaissaient bien la nature humaine.

"Elle s'appelle Kate"

Rusty demanda gentiment, "Elle t'a quitté?"

Neal se figea une nouvelle fois, et Danny eut un sourire d'excuse. "On ne te juge pas."

"Il ne peut pas te juger," corrigea Rusty. "Toute l'histoire du Bellagio, c'est parce que cet idiot voulait récupérer sa femme."

"Parce que Toulour n'avait aucun rapport avec Isabel."

Rusty haussa les épaules. "Pas au début. J'ai juste profité de la situation…"

Danny roula les yeux. "Tout ça pour dire, " interrompit-il, "tu n'es pas le premier à faire des trucs dingues à cause d'une fille, et laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu ne seras pas le dernier."

"Sois juste prudent. Quand la fille devient ta cible, c'est là que tu te fais prendre. Tôt ou tard les fédéraux l'utiliseront contre toi."

Neal sembla prêt à le contredire, mais Danny l'arrêta. "Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas le faire."

Rusty eut un sourire fier de lui, "Encore une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui va te dire le contraire."

Danny foudroya son partenaire du regard, "Il a raison. Si c'est la bonne, fais tout ce qu'il faut. Juste un conseil… les fédéraux ne sont pas aussi bêtes que nous le souhaiterions, un jour ou l'autre ils finissent par s'en apercevoir."

"Oh et puisqu'on parle de conseils," Rusty eut presque un air de regret en reprenant une gorgée de vin, "nous allons te demander gentiment de bien vouloir laisser tomber ton projet."

"Rien de personnel," insista Danny.

"Enfin, si c'est un petit peu personnel, " corrigea Rusty, "mais…"

"… non, bien sûr," répondit Neal sincèrement. "Il est clair que vous êtes sur le coup depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Devenir aussi proche de la conservatrice… ça fait un moment que vous le préparez. Il y a d'autres jolies pièces à l'exposition parmi lesquelles choisir."

Les deux hommes semblèrent soudain embarrassés.

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous voulions dire," expliqua Rusty.

"Tess est ma femme," précisa Danny. "Et nous n'aimons vraiment pas que des choses soient volées sur son lieu de travail."

"Oh. _Oh_." Neal comprit. "Alors ce n'était pas… "

"Malheureusement non."

Danny jeta un oeil noir au ton plein de regrets de son partenaire.

"Oh, arrête Danny, tu dois admettre que le Titien est un cadeau. Ce genre d'emplacement, c'est une véritable provocation. "

Danny secouait la tête.

Rusty adressa un clin d'oeil à son air exaspéré. "Quoi qu'il en soit, afin de nous excuser d'avoir saboté ton travail de préparation… "

"Ca n'est pas la peine," Neal les libéra d'un geste.

"On a compris ton plan gamin. Il était bon. Ca aurait marché."

"Pas grave, j'en monterai un autre."

Rusty sourit. "Tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais nous avons la réputation d'être justes et nous souhaitons la conserver." Il lui tendit une carte avec deux numéros de téléphone. "Le premier est celui d'un ami. Linus Caldwell. Il prépare un coup et aurait besoin d'un bon faussaire. Appelle-le de ma part."

"Et juste un truc," les yeux de Danny brillaient, "Linus vit avec ses parents en ce moment. Bobby et Molly sont très chouettes, mais ce sont aussi des fédéraux, alors ne te les mets pas à dos. Ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux escrocs véreux. Ils vont t'adorer."

Neal hocha la tête, un peu dépassé. Linus Caldwell faisait partie de la liste des personnes importantes dans leur cercle professionnel. "Et l'autre numéro ?"

Rusty eut un sourire farceur. "Celui-là est à moi. Le jour où tu as besoin d'un partenaire."

Danny se leva, "Il est temps d'y aller."

"Quoi, Tess t'impose un couvre-feu, Cendrillon ?"

"Sérieusement ? Disney ?"

Neal ne put résister, "Si la chaussure est à la bonne taille… "

Les deux hommes riaient en enfilant leurs manteaux. Puis Danny s'arrêta. "Il y a une camionnette municipale blanche au coin de la rue… "

"Oui, je sais. Je l'ai vue en arrivant. " Neal ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir l'air fier de lui. "Le genre d'endroit peu confortable pour passer la nuit."

"Effectivement."

"C'est le cas."

"Minuscule."

"Chaud."

"Et n'oublie pas l'odeur, " pointa Rusty.

"Ca ne risque pas."

"Ce que je voulais dire… "

"Tout ça pour dire, " confirma Danny. "Si tu veux capitaliser sur ta réputation… "

"… l'escroc artiste sophistiqué, super intelligent, audacieux et provocateur que tu es…"

"… un petit cadeau ne serait pas totalement mal venu."

"Une sorte de carte de visite amicale."

"Pour qu'ils sachent que je sais qu'ils sont là ?" Le sourire de Neal s'élargit, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

"Quelque chose comme ça," dit Rusty l'air distrait.

"Tu crois que ça va les énerver ? "

"Je pense que ça attirerait leur attention," répliqua Danny en tendant la main. "Bonne nuit Neal. Je suis content que nous nous soyons rencontrés."

Neal serra les mains et les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Il n'attendit pas qu'ils disparaissent au bout du couloir pour demander au service d'étage leur meilleure bouteille de champagne.

_Fin_

Note de l'auteur : White Collar et Ocean's 11 mes deux histoires d'escrocs préférées. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui arriverait si Neal rencontrait Rusty et Danny. Je me souviens à quel point il était heureux de croiser quelques-unes de ses idoles j'imagine qu'il serait assommé de rencontrer le chef d'Ocean's 11.

Ceci dit, j'ai conscience que quand Danny et Rusty ont fait le coup du Bellagio, Neal venait à peine d'arriver à New York, et bien que Neal soit l'un des meilleurs, il y aurait forcément des différences d'expérience à ce stade. J'ai aimé l'idée que Danny/Rusty lui donnent quelques conseils, d'escrocs professionnels à nouvel arrivant. Et j'ai aimé l'idée que le coup du champagne envoyé au van soit leur idée au départ – sans doute quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu faire.

Et puis, il y a des ressemblances entre Danny poursuivant Tess et Neal Kate. J'espère que ça passe bien.

Mais plus important, j'espère que vous avez bien rit. Petite histoire d'avant la série.

**Note de la traductrice : je n'ai pas résisté à traduire cette histoire. Vous imaginez l'affiche : Pitt, Clooney, Bomer ? Allez, on arrête de baver maintenant...**


End file.
